Jason Voorhees
|-|Human Jason= |-|Undead Jason= |-|Uber Jason= WARNING: This article will contain images and videos that present gore and extreme violence, if you're not ready for it, please, do not proceed. Summary Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise and the secondary antagonist of the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. He was a silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine. Jason was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He has killed 127 people (counting Andy's and Debbie's unborn child, 15 of the people he killed while he possessed someone, and Creighton Duke's girlfriend and in two deleted scenes, an Unnamed man in bathroom and Vicki's boyfriend, which some of them are completely off screen) over the years. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A | At least 9-A, likely Higher Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th Gender: Male Age: Born June 13, 1946 Classification: Serial Killer, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Relatively good at stealth, Can use most objects as lethal weapons | Most abilities he had in human form, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate from seemingly lethal wounds such as having his heart destroyed, from having most of his torso blown up by a grenade, and from having his head impaled; however, he does not always regenerate and typically does not need to), Resurrection (Pulled himself out of Hell and restarted his heart in Freddy vs Jason), His heart can hypnotize and possess people, Extreme resistant to heat, fire, poisons and Soul Manipulation, Pain Tolerance, Slasherporting | Same as Undead form, Is protected by a metal armor Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily destroyed a wooden door, which requires this much strength, Almost slices someone in half, Easily smashes a human skull) | At least Room level (Can fight those who can harm him, such as Ash Williams and Freddy Krueger) | At least Room level, likely Higher (Stronger than his Undead form) Speed: At least Peak Human (Dodges a speeding van, Dodges knife attacks) | Subsonic (Killed a small group of soldiers before they could react. Outran bullets from a helicopter. Moved around a room much faster than his victim. Killed a soldier before he could react) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash Williams), Escaping from him is nearly impossible due to slasherporting | Unknown, Likely the Same as Undead Jason Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, Likely Higher | Class 5 (Casually flips a car) | Unknown but Higher (Far superior to both Human and Undead Jason. Can uproot and throw trees) Striking Strength: Class KJ | At least Class MJ | At least Class MJ, likely Higher Durability: Wall level (Relatively fine after a surprise log attack to the head, Walks off a TV being smashed onto his face and electrocution) | At least Room level (Survived an explosion this big), Immortality and Regeneration makes him nearly impossible to kill (Even Freddy had a hard time killing him, while in the Dreamworld) | At least Building level+ (Survived the self-destruction of a robot and was mostly unharmed) Stamina: Extremely high (Can survive and continue hunting and killing his prey even after taking injuries that would be lethal for others. Even as an ostensibly normal human, he was able to briefly survive having a blade embedded in his head, and was able to get up quickly after his collarbone was sliced through) | Limitless (Undead) | Unknown, Likely the same as Undead Jason Range: Varies depending on which weapon he is using, but most are standard melee range Standard Equipment: Anything he can find, but tends to carry a signature machete Intelligence: Average. Jason is capable of setting up basic traps, tracking and killing his victims, and using any number of weapons and tools as deadly weapons. His intelligence was further enhanced after he was empowered and resurrected by Freddy in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. | Above Average. In the Reboot timeline, Jason constructed a complex warning system around his home, as well as a series of tunnels to travel around more quickly. He has been shown to use traps far more frequently than his other incarnations and uses his victims as live bait for even more prey. In addition, as opposed to the slow, methodical way that the original Jason stalked and killed his victims, this Jason is much more proactive, running down those who flee and painfully killing them. Weaknesses: Easily tricked when being reminded of his mother | Easily tricked, Enough damage will slow him down for some seconds, can be incapacitated by being trapped in the waters of Crystal Lake Key: Human Jason | Undead Jason | Uber Jason Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Friday the 13th Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Stealth Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Berserkers Category:Bow Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users